Just Stop Pretending
by BlueMoonDestiny
Summary: Dean has finally settled for a girl, but what if the one person that was gone for half her life reappears turns out to be more different than she remembered, and the only thing she can do to save the fate of the world is to kill him.
1. Many Complications

**Hey peeps, this would be my third fic, but my first with different point of views (I don't usually do that kind of thing) anyway... I hope you like it!!! Sorry if this chapter's kinda long.****

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Many Complications**

**Normal POV**

Eight months, thirteen days, seventeen hours, fifty-two minutes, and forty-four seconds later. Sam, Dean, and Krystal had killed 1 red-eyed demon, 2 purple-eyed demons, 5 poltergeists, 4 banshees, 3 shape shifters, gotten rid of 7 zombies and 2 grim reapers, and a few other supernatural things I'm not allowed to mention.

Dean and Krystal had become a couple and were actually in love, though Krystal had been making Dean hold out for the past 8 months they had been together and was keeping much more secrets than one was expected to hold. They had met when Dean and Sam had gone to New York to get rid of a vengeful ghost. Krystal ended up being a singer, a club owner, a part-time **(A/N: that will be explained later in the story)** CIA agent, and none other than the Goddess of Sorrow who got rid of the vengeful ghost herself. Since then she had joined Sam and Dean.

Sam and Krystal had become like brother and sister to each other and, though Dean was Krystal's boyfriend, they seemed to share one secret that they had both been clinging desperately on to.

Dean and Krystal had gotten into another fight. They were riding in Dean's 67 Chevy Impala back to the motel after another successful hunt. Everything was fine at first till Dean had turned on some music. Krystal had quickly used her telekinesis to change the radio station and Dean started on her about how he wasn't going to let her use her powers until he knew what all of them were. Krystal had argued about how that wasn't fair and that she should be able to keep some secrets. Dean then accused her of telling all her secrets to Sam and keeping them from him. Krystal replied that that wasn't true and that she loved him (Dean) and would never purposely do anything to hurt him. Dean called it a bunch of bullshit and Sam told them both to shut up and only talk when they had something good to say otherwise he would kill himself since he didn't want to hear them fighting anymore.

**Sam's POV**

The car ride was pleasant enough after I told Dean and Krystal to shut up if you didn't count the awkward silence that nothing could seem to fill. At least they had to share a room with one bed in. That would probably make them talk about their problems, hopefully.

**Krystal's POV**

I hated that I couldn't do anything anymore, I hated that right now I couldn't think straight, but most of all I hated that Dean didn't trust me. I know he still loves me, but what's love without some trust.

The rest of the ride I concentrated on keeping my damn feelings inside. I don't care if they're bottled inside. I don't care if it's bad to keep things bottled inside. I have a lot of feelings and one big bottle so what if it bursts. They won't see me cry and they sure as hell won't see me when I break into a million pieces.

**Dean's POV**

Maybe I was too hard. She should have some right to having secrets. I have secrets too but I don't see her complaining about it. But… she does have the power to read my mind. For all I know she's reading it right now. She did say she wasn't going to read it anymore, not unless I wanted her to, but what if she was lying. Damnit, for a girl she had me pretty fucked up inside. If only I could make her this confused about me I probably wouldn't be having this fight with her. Though I do have my own rights to knowing what her third power is…

**Normal POV**

**Sam's Motel Room**

Back at the motel Sam crashed into his room and fell fast asleep, Dean had gone into the bathroom to take a shower, and Krystal was sitting quietly by the open window, thinking.

Ten Minutes Later

**Dean and Krystal's Motel Room**

Dean got out of the bathroom. Krystal grabbed her stuff and hesitated slightly at the door of the bathroom.

"The only power I have that you don't know about is empathy," Krystal said softly.

Dean glanced up, their eyes met. Pain and hope for forgiveness seemed to cloud her dark brown eyes. Krystal turned, breaking eye contact, and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her.

She started to take off her shirt but stopped, her eyes caught on one of her scars. It was 3 inches long sliding from the middle of her back to her stomach. She got it when her mom and dad were teaching her and her brother and sister about Shakespeare. She had fallen asleep and her telekinesis had levitated her slightly into the air. When her dad said, "to be or not to be." She fell, and got the scar from a sharp corner of the wall that jutted out.

Krystal laughed quietly, bitterly, "To die or not to die is more like it," she whispered taking the rest of her clothes off. She took a quick shower and dressed.

Krystal looked carefully in the mirror, "why couldn't I have been born terribly hideous," she asked. No answer came. She used her telekinesis, making the mirror heave in and out. It broke, crashing down in a million shards. She curled herself up in the corner and glared at the wall.

* * *

Dean's head snapped straight to the bathroom door when he heard the crash. He grabbed his gun and stuck it in the waistband of his pants just in case he'd need it. He walked over to the bathroom door, "Krystal, open up!"

"Go away," Krystal said.

"Krystal, what happened," he pleaded.

"Nothing, leave me alone, Dean."

"I can't, its not that simple," he said sitting down, his back to the door.

"Yes it is, you probably be better off anyway."

"No, I wouldn't be. You know I love you," he stood up and began picking the lock on the door.

"Besides what's love without trust?" she asked so quietly she was almost inaudible.

Krystal opened the door and walked out, "I'll be back soon," she said grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked.

"I need to take a walk, we'll talk after," Krystal darted forward and planted a small kiss on his lips and whisked out the door.

**Dean's POV**

I didn't know she'd do that, I didn't know she's just leave. I know she said she'd be back, but they're just words, is that how she feels when I tell her I love her, or is there something more. I got into the bed. For now I'd sleep, until Krystal came back, I would sleep.

**Krystal's POV**

"Where is that damned phone booth," I asked myself as I got out of the motel room. For a while I stumbled around aimlessly. Then… BAM. There it was the phone booth. I had slammed into it.

I looked up into the cloudless night sky, "Do you love me or hate me?" I asked it. No answer came, it didn't matter. Quickly I dialed the CIA's phone number.

"Hello," said the annoying CIA operator.

"This is agent 97300110. The password is 823674736," I said dully.

"Who do you wish to speak to?"

"Henry Douglas," I said, god this woman I was speaking to needed to get a life.

"One second please."

"What do you want?" a man's voice came.

"You know Henry, if you answer the phone this way people will probably hang up on you," I joked, cautious to keep his happiness up or make him happy to know I was there.

He sighed, "What do you want, Krystal?"

"How much time do I have left?" I asked, eager to know. I had ditched Dean (even if only for the moment) just to find out.

"One week. But are you eager for the mission or scared of it? Because if you're eager we can send you out in the field early."

"It's none of your business," I snapped hanging up on him. The CIA director was always so bossy. He knew almost everything, which was half-good. He canceled the mission I was supposed to report for 5 months ago since he found the information he was going to send me to get. The thing was he also knew I was one of his best agents. I was scared of this mission; others who have been sent in have never made it back.

I rushed back to the motel, to find Dean had fallen asleep.

Dean's POV 

I awoke with Krystal bending over me.

"What year is it?" I joked seeing the worry in her eyes.

She laughed but the worry was still there, "I was only gone for ten minutes."

"I know," I said pulling her close, "but it was a long ten minutes." She laughed again; the worry seemed to devour her spirit.

"What's wrong?" I asked. This was really killing me.

"Nothing."

"We're still cool right?"

"Yeah," her eyes seemed to beg me not to ask, but I had to.

"What's wrong," I asked again.

"The CIA wants me to do something," she answered, slowly dishing it out.

"It's not to kill someone is it?"

"No, not unless it's necessary."

"I don't see what's wrong then," I said pulling her into a deep kiss.

She broke off quickly, "I want you to know I will always love you no matter what."

"I know I'll always love you too," I said kissing her again.

This time she welcomed the kiss and pulled it deeper and deeper until we drifted into love as if it were heaven itself.

* * *

**Hey, if you didn't get what I meant in the last sentance then it will be hinted at in the next chapter. If you need more information the Prequel is on my profile (it's called Ghost of Revenge). Please review!**


	2. Bad News

**Hey, I just want to say that with all the POV's the chapters become pretty long.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Bad News Sam's POV**

I woke up 8:00 and almost stayed in bed until I realized that in knowing Dean, he probably wouldn't try apologizing to Krystal, and in knowing Krystal, she probably wouldn't give a damn. Moving quickly I took a shower, got ready to face another day, and barged into Dean and Krystal's motel room to find them tangled in the sheets, together. My jaw dropped and I turned and ran back to my room. I didn't see anything, but judging from the way their clothes were strewn around the room it was more than likely slept together last night.

They came into my room ten minutes later, fully dressed. Thank god.

"Um…" Krystal said searching for the right words.

"No need to apologize," I said, somehow finding my voice, "it was my fault for not knocking."

"You sure?" Krystal asked slightly cocking her head to the side as if trying to make sure I was okay.

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

**Krystal's POV**

I wasn't quite sure whether or not Sam was going to be scarred for life seeing that he just caught his older brother and me in bed together, but if he ever wanted that image to be erased from his memory I'd be happy to oblige.

_"I'm going to go back to our room and take a shower, you go talk to Sam,"_ I said in Dean's mind.

_"But,"_ he started to argue.

_"Please,"_ I begged him, making myself look as if I were going to cry if he said no.

_"Fine, but I really hate it when you do that,"_ he said. Sam was starting to look at us like we were crazy.

_"Thanks,"_ I stood up and gave him a quick kiss then retreated back to our room.

The good thing was that my stuff was still in my room. The bad thing, glass was everywhere. I closed my eyes and imagined the mirror back were it was when it was whole. A second later the glass rose up and put itself back together piece by piece. Sometimes my powers were freaky. Even to myself.

I closed the door and took off my clothes. Halfway through something clattered to the floor I turned swiftly lowering myself into a crouching position. The only thing that caught my eye was the black untraceable cell phone the CIA had given me or was it? I glanced up to find that no one was there. I picked it up. It was vibrating like crazy. Maybe it fell out of my purse when it started ringing.

I was no in the mood to talk to anyone in the CIA right now. I rolled my eyes and turned on the shower and answered the phone.

"What took you so long to answer you fucking phone?!?" the voice on the other end yelled. It was Henry.

"Well if you're going to be so mean about it I won't answer my phone at all next time," I said, hanging up the phone, I was just as angry as he was. Not many would tempt to yell at the CIA director, but I had a right to. I mean seriously. I pulled off the rest of my clothes and got in the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water.

Not more than two seconds later the phone started vibrating again. I tried to ignore it but I could hear that annoying buzz it was making. I started to hum trying to tune it out. It was my sister, Niki, favorite song. It was Everytime We Touch by Cascada. Soon enough I was singing the words to the song for no reason at all.

"I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me, I still feel your touch in my dreams, forgive me my weakness but I don't know why, without you it's hard to survive, cause everytime we touch I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last need you by my side…"

**Dean's POV**

I talked to Sam for a while then headed back to the room Krystal and I shared. I could hear her singing and couldn't help from smiling. She sung like the angels, sometimes I wondered if she is one then I remember that she's really a goddess. The Goddess of Sorrow to be exact. I get reminded of that every time we're on a hunt.

I picked the lock to the bathroom door, quickly took off my clothes, and got into the shower behind Krystal. I slid my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She stopped singing and her arms seemed to instinctively slip themselves around my neck. Her head turned and our lips met.

"I was wondering when you'd show up Dean," she said after we broke apart.

"I like your tattoos," I whispered, touching the crescent moon on the small of her back with my right hand and the 973 that was low on her left hip with my right hand, "especially this one," I said looking at the one on her left arm. It circled around like an armband and was intricately made.

"I made them myself," she said, her hands moving so that they covered mine.

That's when I noticed all the scars and scratches that covered most of her body, "what happened."

"All of them except these," she said indicating the ones on her arms and legs and the one in the middle of her chest, "are from all of my missions. The rest are from me… when I was suicidal."

**Normal POV**

When Dean and Krystal finished their shower and finished getting ready. They joined Sam and the three of them stuffed all of their junk into Dean's car. All the while Krystal's black CIA cell phone was still ringing like crazy.

"Are you ever going to answer that?" Dean asked her finally noticing the phone.

"Why?"

"Because it's driving me crazy."

"Dean, just deal with it."

"Fine," he said picking up the phone and answering it. A moment later he handed it to her, "it's your CIA director. He says it's important."

"Hello," she said into the phone, glaring at Dean.

"Krystal, something's come up. We need you to be here in two days," Henry said.

"Wait. What? Why?"

"Another one of our agents has been killed by The Reality."

"Oh, so that's what they've been calling themselves lately, but what does all of this have to do with me and my mission," she said getting into the car.

"It was Brandon Lark."

"You mean the CIA director in Tallahassee," her brow furrowed.

"Yes."

"Is there anyway-."

"No, by then The Reality would be able to frame us as the bad guys, condemn us to death, and claim themselves as the real CIA no matter how untrue that is."

"What do you mean by condemn us to death? Won't most of us be able to escape?" Krystal asked, fear filling her eyes.

"No, they'll probably be able to get every person's name who either is the CIA, works with the CIA, or has had contact with the CIA.

Krystal froze, "Does that mean…"

"Even the ones you love won't be able to escape."

"We could fake our deaths."

Henry laughed bitterly, "won't it be suspicious if the entire CIA and everyone who knows them personally suddenly die and there's no body there."

"We could space the deaths out so they look natural enough and make clones or something."

"I have always admired your brilliant mind and never give up attitude, but no matter how many plans you come up with. There will always be flaws. The only thing we have to survive is exposing them for who they are before they can frame us."

"I hate this job," Krystal said, "but I'll do what I have to if it's what's right," she hung up the phone. "Never pick up my phone again," she said to Dean.

* * *

**Hey, hope you liked it. I have a question for all of you. Do you want me to put in the part in which Krystal's actually on her mission or do you want me to leave it out? Sorry if I don't update in a few days, but my internet has been very tempermental.**


	3. Silent From Within

**Hey guyz, I dedicated this chapter to my friend ILN. Usually I don't do dedications but I figured what the heck, it's not like it'll hurt and it's not like it's bad to dedicate something to someone.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Silent From Within **

**Sam's POV**

Either Dean and Krystal had been fighting again or something weird was up. Dean quietly drove us to our next destination, Berkshire Hills, Massachusetts, where supposedly a numerous series of unnatural deaths have occurred. Each crime scene had sulfur found somewhere in the place. Krystal hadn't spoken a word since they all got into the car. Dean and I occasionally asked her a question, all of which were answered either with silence or a 'hmm'. Everytime I look at Dean his face was a mask of concentration. He was probably trying to get Krystal to pick up on his thoughts. I don't doubt that it was working, but I doubt she answering whatever he was saying to her.

**Dean's POV**

God I was trying to get Krystal to talk. I know she wasn't mad, because when I found those seldom chances in which her masquerade weakened, I saw pain, sadness, and guilt. Only when she looked down at the black CIA cell phone I answered did I see anger. I was nearing the hotel where we were going to, hopefully, stay in till our 'good deed' was complete.

"Dean, I know a place we can stay for free. We can restock our weapons there too," Krystal finally said.

"Where?"

"Pull over," she commanded, struggling to keep her voice in its normal tone.

"What?"

"I'll drive us there."

"Why?"

"I know the way better than you do, you won't know the shortcuts and the roads we can take to avoid…" she trailed off.

"Avoid what?"

"Crowds."

Thinking she was referring to her not being noticed by everyone since she was a famous singer, I pulled over, got out, and gave her the car keys. She took them and drove us past the motel, past practically half of the city's perks. We went past a statue, it was a man, and Krystal bore some resemblance to him. I saw the nameplate as we drove by; the name on it was Tyler Muse. The Tyler part was familiar, it was Krystal's real dad's name, but the Muse part wasn't so familiar.

"That was my last name before I was adopted," Krystal said, reading my thoughts.

She took a sharp turn to the left the slowed the car to 10 mph. "Get down," she said to Sam and me. She kept taking long glances in the rearview mirror. This lasted about 5 minutes before she speed back to normal speed and soon a gigantic house came into view. We went through a gate that said Muse. The gate seemed to open as we drew near, like it knew who Krystal was, and that it was really her. I caught a glimpse at the word scrawled at the top. It said Muse.

"Welcome to my childhood home," Krystal said.

She pulled the car into the driveway and we got out. I barely noticed as Krystal gave me the keys back, I was too taken by the house.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Krystal said, "the only thing is that once you leave the gate you forget how the house looks, when you enter again you remember."

"Why is it like that?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"My mom put a spell on it."

"A spell? You mean your mom was-."

"Yes, she was a witch, but she was a good witch. She and my dad go this property because it rested on a powerful amount of magic. We can do whatever the mind thinks of here. The catch is that many lost spirits come here and we have to help them along," Krystal said.

"You mean-," Sam started.

"Yes, those things are true, very true."

**Normal POV**

They were greeted at the door by someone about 5 feet tall, which is 7 inches shorter than Krystal was. The person was woman who seemed younger than Krystal and she had wings. She wore a green medieval (as in during King Arthur and Camelot and all that stuff) looking dress and literally glowed brightly.

"Hello, Krystal," the woman said curtsying, "welcome home."

"But Savannah," Krystal said raising the woman up, "I must protest, I should be bowing to you. I hear you have recently become queen of the forest fairies." Krystal kneeled, bowing; she stealthily nudged Sam and Dean, _"follow my lead," _she whispered clearly across their minds.

They bowed.

"Stand," the fairy queen commanded, "I've had enough of this formality. Must old friends be greeted this way?"

Krystal stood and grinned, "You started it."

"Aye, that I did," Savannah agreed, ushering them inside. "And who are these fine men?" she asked, giving Krystal a suspicious look.

"This," Krystal gestured at Dean, "this is my boyfriend, Dean Winchester. And this," she gestured at Sam, "is his brother Sam Winchester."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Savannah Stewart, queen of the forest fairies," she turned to Krystal, "whatever happened to Jack Wilson," she exclaimed.

"He's in a better place now," Krystal said.

"I had believed it not to be true. Jack was such good luck."

"Not good enough apparently," a sad look crossed her face for a millisecond, "now where are those little beautiful godchildren of mine," she said, changing the subject.

Savannah opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by an excited squeal.

"Krisy," a bunch of little voices screamed.

Moments later the three of them we bombarded by 5 children screaming and running around excitedly.

"Orchid, Primrose, Acacia, Lavender, Daffodil, compose yourselves," Savannah ordered.

The five girls stopped and gathered themselves into a straight line next to their mother.

Savannah introduced Sam and Dean to every single one of them, "now be good, while I go fix dinner," she told the girls.

_"Uh… fairies?"_ Sam thought at Krystal.

_"Oh, they've always needed help so in exchange of all that help they take care of the house,"_ she replied.

Apparently Dean was thinking the same thing because one second he looked very confused and the next he was nodding understandingly.

Orchid went up to Dean, and pulled on his pant leg to make sure he was paying attention to her "Friend or Foe?" she asked.

He leaned down and picked her up, "friend," he said putting his on his most charming smile.

Primrose and Lavender went up to Sam, "Do you want to play with us?"

"Sure he said taking their hands.

Acacia and Daffodil ran to Krystal and, smiling mischievously the two of them dragged her outside into the garden with Sam, Dean, Primrose, Lavender, and Orchid following behind.

* * *

**Hey hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon but I don't know if I'll be able to.**


	4. More Memories

**Hey, hope you enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: More Memories**

**Normal POV**

A few minutes later of Sam, Dean, and Krystal playing around with Orchid, Primrose, Acacia, Lavender, and Daffodil, Dean dared Krystal to go into the maze that was at the end of the beautiful garden.

"Scared?" Dean taunted.

"No, just… don't really feel like trying to dig up old painful memories," Krystal said, completely keeping her cool.

Dean gave her a small look.

Krystal opened her mouth to answer his unspoken question.

"Children," Savannah called, "I need your help."

The kids gave Krystal, Dean, and Sam quick hugs then ran inside to help their mother.

"I'm not afraid of the maze," Krystal said, "just afraid of my past." She turned and went inside the house, _'why the hell did I think of going to this place, why couldn't I keep my goddamn mouth shut,'_ Krystal thought to herself. She climbed up the stairs two at a time and walked familiarly right into her old room. She glanced at all the pictures on the wall of her mom, dad, and siblings. Her skateboards were piled neatly in a corner. And every inch of her room was covered with posters, music, quotes, or poetry. She grabbed one of her favorite skateboards and slipped down the stairs. She soon got to the basement door and she tried the door. It was locked. _'I thought it would be locked,'_ she thought. She flipped the skateboard to the backside and slid her fingers over the top till she found a little notch. She dug her fingernails into that notch and a little door popped open from the middle of the skateboard. It the middle laid a gold, old-fashioned key.

Bracing herself, Krystal grabbed the key and unlocked the door. It flew open to reveal a training room a door was on the other side of the room. _'A few years away from this house and I forgot what it really looked like,'_ she mused. Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and kissed her hard and passionately before she got a chance to see his face. Krystal knew this kiss and tried pushing away but the guy wouldn't budge. She kneed him, in a very vulnerable place, hard. He broke off in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?" Krystal shouted at him.

"Don't you remember me?" the guy asked, trying to recover from the pain.

"Yes, I remember you," Krystal said, pissed that he would pull something so stupid.

"Then who am I?"

"Nicholas Mezzer."

"I still go by Nick."

"I don't care, get out of my house."

"Is this how you greet your old lover?" Nick asked, slightly surprised.

"Agh!" Krystal exclaimed, "We were 13! Let it go."

"Actually I was 14."

"Whatever. I have a boyfriend, and he's not you so go."

He kissed her again slipping peppermint gum into her pocket. She pushed him off her, "go," she said taking the gum and throwing it accurately at his head.

**Dean's POV**

I was talking to Sam, and then suddenly I heard yelling and screaming from within the house. Sam and I rushed in and witnessed Krystal trying to get some guy named Nick out of the house. I saw him kiss her and went crazy, I was going to kill him but Sam held me back. She pushed him off her, threw something at his head, and used her telekinesis to sweep him out the front door.

"Some people I swear." I heard her whisper.

"Can I ask you what just happened?" I asked her.

She jumped at the sound of my voice. Apparently she hadn't sensed me earlier, "It's just some idiot I used to know."

She walked swiftly into the basement. Sam and I followed her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I need to get some things before I go into that maze," she answered. She opened a door inside the basement. It swung open to reveal millions of weapons that lined millions of shelves.

**Krystal's POV**

I walked into the weapons room. I wasn't thinking as clearly as I should be. Too many memories to handle, too much pain. Most of all I was going have to face my worst memories. It was the only way to get to my real mom. Zeus, my biological father, wasn't able to keep her at close call so the only way to get her was to find that box in that maze.

"So you are going." Dean said.

"Yes, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Sam?" I asked, the more company the easier it makes things.

"No, I'm going to stay here."

"Okay." I grabbed weapons off the shelves, throwing a few light ones at Dean and keeping the heavy ones all to myself.

"You sure you want to take all those heavy things," he asked noticing.

"We're probably going to running through the whole thing, and I'm stronger than you are."

"No, you're not."

"Dean, I don't have time for this."

"What do you mean, you don't have time?"

"I have to leave on a CIA mission in two days. I may not come back and I need to see my mom before I go."

Dean looked confusedly at me.

"When she died she was given a chance to live on in heaven, forever or wait till I die and be reborn again. She took living in heaven, but since she lives up there she has things to do and I can't ask for her help just like that. I was given the crystal necklace that she had. That necklace was put into a box inside the middle of that maze. If I get that necklace I can summon her for a while."

"What do you mean you may not come back?"

"I might die."

"You're bringing me along on that mission."

"No."

"Yes."

"Damnit Dean. If I bring you along, you might die too. If you die then there's a chance that Sam might kill himself. If that happens then those demons you're trying so hard to kill will suffice and kill the world."

"Fine, I won't go, but if you die. I'm never speaking to you again," he agreed grumpily.

I laughed and kissed him, long and passionately before going back to my rampage of searching for all the best weapons we could use.

* * *

**Hey I have a great idea, if you like my story so far please review. :D**


	5. Into A World

**Okay, I've updated. (no duh) Anyway I'm just a little bummed out right now so if my story sucks, you shall know why. I was in this club and my group worked our butts off trying to finish the backdrop for our skit (don't ask) and we competed now too long ago, we acted our hearts out, everyone loved us. The only thing is that we didn't win and the shirts we made for the club thingy, hehe I can't wear at school cuz blood and gore is not allowed on campus even if it is only on paper. Loco en la cabezas' Anyway, I hope that me updating this story somehow made your day better, because it sure as hell didn't help me. sob sob

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5: Into A World**

**Dean and Krystal POV**

They ran quickly through the maze. Krystal stared intently ahead seeming to count all of their steps in her head and on her fingers. She seemed unbothered by all of the running and kept going like the energizer bunny, but Dean on the other hand…

"Can we slow down?" Dean huffed.

"No," Krystal answered still running though the maze.

"Can we stop for a break?"

Krystal stopped, turning, "we have been going at this for only 15 minutes and aren't even close to finishing a twelfth of maze, if you don't have enough endurance to keep going you will have to either go back, or I can carry you. Truthfully I doubt you want to go for either one."

"Fine, let's keep going," Dean said half-heartedly.

A good hour later

They had slowed down their pace and had come to a small clearing in the maze where a table seemed to be set. Krystal stopped and listened intently for something.

"What-?" Dean started.

She signaled for him to be quiet. A small rhythmic ticking could be heard, but just barely. Her eyes widened and she ran into the clearing trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Krystal, don't it's a bomb!" Dean shouted trying to pull her back.

She turned quickly explaining, "This maze is like that, and if a whole part of it is horribly destroyed anything inside it will be stuck there, unless it was also destroyed, until the part that was destroyed renews itself. The second we entered this maze, it became more than a maze. It became a training course for CIA, FBI, and any other kind of secret agent. We face many dangers just being in this clearing for a few seconds. No help me look!" She wrenched free of his grasp, pulled out the machete and started hacking away.

Dean sighed and joined her. Seconds later he found the wretched thing ticking down the very last minute.

Krystal took it from him carefully pulling off the top and looking at the wires, looking confusedly at it.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Dean asked.

"Well… not really. I'm just relying on instinct right now," Krystal said biting her lip and reaching for the white wire and bringing a knife up to it.

"Wait, hold on what if we get killed?" Dean asked.

"Well, we'd end up back at the beginning of the maze, still alive, but we would be able to get into the maze for a few months."

He seemed to thing it over, "so in a way we either get trapped here, we go back, or we manage to survive.

"Yep," the bomb was ticking down to the last 30 seconds.

Krystal closed her eyes and cut the wire.

The bomb's timer stopped but the bomb seemed to still be ticking down.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know?" Krystal said cutting the black wire.

Nothing happened.

Dean's eyes widened as each passing tick could mean sudden death.

"Fire is the explosive, wind is the fuel, the earth is the target, and water is…" Krystal said thinking quickly.

"This is not time to start thinking of elemental causes and stuff," Dean scolded.

"Shut up!" Krystal barked louder and more commanding than he had ever heard.

"Water… water… bombs don't explode well in water so it must be the antidote."

She cut the blue wire and the ticking ceased. She breathed a sigh of relief and hugged Dean.

"You're kinda scary when you're serious." Dean said.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Come on." Krystal said running through the maze again.

Another hour later

They finally reached the place and Krystal grabbed the shovel that was there and started digging. A few minutes later they had reached the box. She opened the box to release a comforting scent of white jasmine. Dean noticed that there we many other things in the box but Krystal only pulled out the necklace and put it on.

A warm wind started twirling around and around in front of their eyes a few seconds later a woman that looked similar to Krystal appeared.

"Hey mom," Krystal said.

"Hello honey. I'm glad that you moved on from Jack," the woman said giving her daughter a hug.

"Dean," Krystal said turning to Dean, "this is my mom, Kate Muse. Mom," she said turning to her mom, "this is my boyfriend, Dean."

"Anything new I should know?" Krystal asked.

"No, but there is something that I think you're old enough to know," Kate said.

"What is it?" Krystal asked a concern starting to crease over her eyebrows.

"Well, your father… is still alive."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this? Wait, you told me he was dead," Krystal said hysterically.

"On your father's last mission, he never returned. We all assumed he had died. He contacted me a few months after we thought he was dead and told me the whole story. He also told me to never tell anyone. Especially you, until you were at least 24."

"But why?"

"I don't know-," she was interrupted by a high-pitched ringing. "I must go now. Good-bye Krystal, I love you my darling."

"I-," Krystal started, but her mother was already gone. Krystal shook her head and sat down on a rock, hanging her head. Her body seemed to start shaking. Dean moved to comfort her but saw that she was laughing when she looked up at him.

"You know, my dad, he helped me through my first DI competition when I 12. I was vamped out in this scary looking makeup for my character, since we had to perform a skit that was 8:00 minutes long and we had to solve a crime. My character was first accused, but later the "detectives" figured out that it was someone else. The thing was that I got so nervous right before the competition that I started talking really fast and just… went crazy. My dad told me to let the fear take over for only 10 seconds. Before I knew it we were out performing and doing the best that could be expected out of 12 year olds'. We got such great compliments from the judges that we figured we could of won. Later, during the awards ceremony, we didn't even get third place. As we walked back to the car, I started crying, my dad told me to cry for 5 seconds and 5 seconds only. I felt better knowing my dad wad there to give me safety net to keep from falling. When I found out my dad died I didn't know what to think."

"You were little you didn't know what to think." Dean said.

She shook her head again, "I was twelve at heart, but I was 17 in mind."

Dean nodded pulling her into his arms.

"Let's go back." She took off the necklace, and pulled out a ring. When she put it on, they were back at the beginning of the maze. A few hours had passed. They unloaded the weapons, refreshed themselves by taking a shower and changing their clothes, and went to dinner.

* * *

**Ok, ok maybe I was little harsh in the beginning, (me and my misery has its own depression) so I just want to say sry about that. Please review though!!!**


	6. Gone Again

**Ugh, this story might just be going down the drain. Oh well, you peeps seem to like it enough. Hope you like this chapter. I'll end the story in a few chapters I think...

* * *

**

**Krystal's POV**

At dinner, it was either too quiet or too loud. There were plenty of awkward pauses followed by numerous questions and more awkward pauses. Savannah was just as usual, cool but annoying at the same time. Her 5 children were just as cute as usual, but as to almost never seeing their godmother they keep talking on and on until Savannah calmed them down. She had inspired me to never have more than two children, though almost undoubtedly I would probably never get married and die without children to carry on my legacies.

Savannah opened her mouth to say something, but I pretended not to notice and pushed back my plate even though I had barely touched anything on it in the last half hour. "I'm done," I said getting up, picking up my plate, pushing in my chair, walking over to the sink, putting my plate down next to it, and walking to the basement. Inside I worked quickly putting all of the things I was going to need in a bag near the door. Though I didn't need to be there at the CIA corp. until two days from now, I figured that if I went earlier I would be able to look for my father for a while. The thing was that I was going have to sneak out and leave tonight, but I was gonna have to find a way to make Dean fall asleep fast. Though, hopefully like all men, he was gonna fall asleep after we made love.

Though, I have to say that that would not be the only reason I was gonna give him some love. I truly loved him with all of my heart, but I had to leave or else the world is doomed. Well, actually more like **my** world is doomed. I checked my watch, it was about 8:30ish so I had a while to chill and wait till Dean found me. I breathed a sigh, collapsed into a corner, as my gaze bore down on the empty wall in front of me. And that was exactly how Dean found me 30 minutes later.

"What are you doing?" he asked when he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Thinking," I replied.

"About what."

"You, me, my room, now."

"Let's go," he whispered, his arms already around me, and his kisses trailing down my neck.

We both got up and were about to start walking out of the room when Savannah opened the door. Dean and I sprang apart.

"Hey Krystal, Dean," Savannah greeted them, "Krystal, I just wanted to tell you that I cleaned up all the rooms, and did all the things I have been told to do earlier. Is there anything else?"

"Um… well, you can escort Sam to his room, and then you can go home and spend the rest of the night with your family. Oh and make sure everyone knows that they shouldn't come into my room unless it is crucial to our existence."

"Okay."

Savannah left and Dean and I fled to my/our room…

I woke up at about midnight. Dean was asleep, his arms around me. Carefully I slipped out of the embrace while moving the sheets so that he wouldn't notice I was gone. I got dressed and quickly wrote out a note. I cautiously put it into his hand along with my lucky necklace that my mom had somewhat enchanted. If I weren't going to be around to protect him, at least he would have some kind of protection anyways.

I slid quietly down the banister, went into the basement and got the bag full of my weapons, and slithered out the front door.

**Dean's POV**

I woke up, the weight of Krystal's body on my arms was gone, and I sat upright and brought my arm up to my chest while looking around. That was when I realized I was holding a piece of paper and a necklace in my hand. The necklace was Krystal's I'd recognize it anywhere. She always wore it. I opened up the note. _Dean, I have to go on my mission early._ It started. That's all that I needed to read to realize that Krystal was gone. I threw on my clothes, ran down the stairs, and got out of the front entrance of the house fast enough to see Krystal walk to a old light blue Toyota Camery that was parked out in the driveway when we got there.

"KRYSTAL!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I'm sorry Dean, I have to go." She said loud enough for me to hear, but she walked straight on toward the car.

I tried running towards her, but crashed into the telekinetic force field that she had put up.

"Krystal, please don't leave me, now. I need you." I said without really realizing it. If this is what love truly felt like, I never wanted to love anyone or anything ever again.

"I love you Dean, I need to go. I'll try so hard to come back to you," she said. I could tell she was trying not to cry, but when I could feel rain start soaking into my clothes, I could tell it wasn't working. Her feelings were somewhat linked to the weather.

**Krystal POV**

As I got into my mom's old car I felt like shit, I wanted to go back and forever hold Dean in my arms, these were the times I really hated my empathy, I could feel his pain like a thousand daggers shooting themselves into my heart a thousand times over. I turned on the radio and blasted it so that it could drown out my inner voice telling, begging, and trying to make me go back. The radio announcer voice shouted crazily, "Here's one of my favorite songs, Stand In The Rain by Superchick!"

"_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down"_

The song seemed to describe exactly how I was starting to really feel, I changed the station and was bombarded by another song that reminded me of that one night when Dean held me in his arms as I cried. I used to love that song when I was a kid, it made me want to grow up and fall in love, but now all it made me want to do is cry harder than the few tears that were starting to crawl out of my eyes and down my cheeks. It was Hero by Enrique Iglesias. I turned off the radio; the car fell silent threatening to blow me apart. At least it was better then me crying out all of my tears, swerving off the road, and crashing into something and dying before I saw Dean again.

**Dean POV**

Damnit, she left. Why? I still held the note she had given me as I turned around to go back inside. I found my way to the kitchen and turned on the light before grabbing a beer and sitting down to read the note.

_Dean, I have to go on my mission early. Please understand, I have to find my dad, if he's still alive… Just know that I'll always love you. I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Oh and when you're in trouble just remember two lefts make a right, follow your gut, and keep going on. –Krystal_

"Two lefts make a right, follow your gut and keep on going. What the hell?" he asked right before an idea hit him. He raced back up to Krystal's room and lay down on the bed as he was before he got up to run after her. He got up on the left side of the bed, turned left and scooted over to the right, he saw a piece of music pasted on the wall on top of everything else. He grabbed it off the wall and saw that an address was written on the back. It was for Stars Recording Studio. He shook his head; did the CIA really disguise themselves as a recording studio? Oh, well, he had to try something. He woke up Sammy, and the two of them drove like hell to get to the recording studio.

* * *

**So... if you liked it please tell me. Please review! I'll update soon.**


	7. Forgive and Forget

**Okay, this chapter might just suck, but I tried to make Krystal's point of view way better, hope you like it!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 7: Forgive and Forget**

**Krystal's POV**

I sighed; this was going to take forever. Henry was making me produce another CD just in case I died. So here I was sitting alone in my office trying to write a couple more songs. I used my telekinesis to flick on the radio, the song that I had written with Jack, _**Love**_, was on. A little more than half the year had gone by and my CDs were still selling out. That was just crazy. I flicked the radio back off and tried concentrating on the song I was trying to write.

"Hmm…" I said tapping my pen against the desk, I began to read the lyrics I had so far out loud, "Was it right that I walked out or is it right that I'm in doubt or is it wrong so wrong that I've lost this fight. Is it right that I'm all right and is it right that I'm okay or is it wrong so wrong that-," the door of my office slammed open, Henry the monster was here. Oh joy. I faked a smile, "what the hell do you want now?"

"I have a meeting with some potential agents in five minutes, I'd like it if you were done writing your lyrics by then so you could record your songs then show them around," he said.

"Of course," mentally I was rolling my eyes and cussing him out in every way possible.

He soon left and I was scribbling away at my songs. Now this was going to be one that everyone would remember.

**Dean's POV**

Sammy and I walked up to the receptionist, I gave her my most charming smile, and said "My name's Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam We were wondering if we could join your agency.

Her eyes slightly widened in shock, "Tammy?" she said to the woman next to her.

"Yes, Maria?" Tammy answered.

"Can you show this two gentlemen to Mr. Douglas's office?"

"Of course," Tammy said signaling us to follow her to the elevator.

**Maria's POV**

After the two left with Tammy I called Mr. Douglas.

"Hello?" he said answering his phone.

"The Winchester brothers are here, they want in on the agency." I told him.

"Wonderful, bring them to my office and I'll be there after I talk to Ms. Muse and Mr. Hack."

"Yes, sir."

**Henry's POV**

I entered my office with the files I had gotten from Arnold (Mr. Hack). I hope Krystal was done by now, she didn't seem too happy about seeing me, nobody was these days, I suspect a mutiny coming along.

I saw that Sam and Dean Winchester were already seated and waiting. I placed the files on my desk and introduced myself to them, telling them what Stars Recording Studio really was and how I'd love if they joined the CIA.

Krystal came in minutes later…

**Krystal's POV**

I had finally finished my lyrics and was going to his office to check out the new agents and let him have a quick look through of my lyrics to make sure they were good enough for him before I started recording them. I walked in his office, staring down at my lyrics, "Henry, I finished my-," looked up as I handed him my lyrics to see Sam and Dean sitting across from him. Their files were on his desk.

"Excuse me," I said practically running out the door, I collapsed outside, slumping against the wall across from the door of Henry's office, my legs pulled to my chest, my head resting on my knees and my eyes closed shut.

_"Please god, tell me I'm just dreaming,"_ I prayed silently.

A second later I heard the door of Henry's office open and felt someone sit right beside me.

**Dean's POV**

Krystal was right there in front of me, I couldn't quite believe my eyes, and then she saw me. A look of confusion, pain, and sadness crossed over her face. "Excuse me," she said running out the door.

I excused myself too and walked out the door where I found Krystal slumped against the wall across from the door with her legs up to her chest, her head on her knees and her eyes shut. I sat right down next to her. "Krystal…" I started to say.

"You idiot! Why did you come here? You're not in any kind of trouble. I know you're not," she said.

"I came here for you. I love you and I want to protect you even if I die in the process. You don't have to be Super Woman, you know. One person can only do so much."

"I know, but **I** want to protect you," she said opening her eyes and lifting her head so that her eyes looked into mine.

"I love you," I said kissing her.

_"I love you too."_ She whispered into my head with her telepathy as she kissed me back.

**Krystal's POV**

This was good wasn't it? Everything was fine just normal, for now… but I gnawing feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. The door to Henry's office opened and out came both Henry and Sam. Henry cleared his throat, making us (me and Dean) spring apart.

I got up and walked to Henry, "You better give them the same contract my dad made for me, a part time job and only part time."

"Or what?" Henry asked.

I quickly shifted through his brain for his worst fear, "Mutiny," I said leaning in close, I had suspected just as much, "last time I checked people were leaning towards me to become the next CIA director." I smiled, as I turned back to Sam and Dean, "I have to record my new album a few music videos, see you guys in an hour and a half," I hugged them before taking my lyrics from Henry and sauntering off to the recording room.

**Dean's POV**

We went to the recording room after 45 minutes. Henry had decided to take Sammy and I on the tour himself. Inside I could hear Krystal singing.

"_Now that I'm away from you_

_I wish that I was numb  
a broken love is bad enough _

_But it was my fault, my choice_

__

_Please forgive me, I couldn't help _

_But stand around as you cried _

_Please forgive me, I couldn't help_

_but walk away as your heart began to break" _

I smiled, it's almost like I knew the lyrics myself. I looked through the glass window at Krystal, she looked beautiful, with her eyes half-closed, her hands on the headphones where she could hear the music playing, she swayed as she sung her heart's every emotion. As the song ended, in my head I told her I forgave her. _'Thank you,'_ she mouthed to me, blowing me a kiss before Henry took Sammy and me to the gadget expert, Arnold, or as everyone called him, Hack.

* * *

**Yes, the song sucked just a little plus i couldn't get it to save the way i wanted it to, sry 'bout that. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
